everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/Ask Jobal-Jennifer
so yeah im doing this thing Yeah its one of those what does x think of y but I did a diffrent title SUE ME. Basically, jsut ask in the comments questions you'd like to ask JJ, and I'll answer them (in like. jj's voice) here. You could ask literally anything. You could ask what they think of falafs for all I care. Mind you, it'll be types the way JJ would type something, all lowercased and abrivations left and right. What is your favorite Star Wars Movie? uh, it's kind of hard to pick. episode one sucks we all know that dont say its good it's not. episode two and three are meh but they gave us memes so idk how to even feel about them. then the fourth is good, no one can hate that movie if you do go see a doctor. fifth pretty solid i saw vader being lukes father a mile away but eh. everyone doesnt seem to like the sixth one but its pretty good. the new one is ehhhh but not prequel bad. i would have to say THE STAR WARS CHRISTMAS SPECIAL jk jk jk no, probably episode 4 What is your biggest Pet Peave? you know how in spanish the hi is silent? so like in words like hola, it's pronounced ola (kind of). and then the j is pronounced like an h, like in jalapeno. what i really hate is when people say jalepeno, but say the j. i hate that. thats not how it's pronounced. stop it. now. also you know at-ats? well, your SUPPOSED to say it like At, and At but SOME people say a. and then a t. and then an a. and then a t. stop it. thats not how you say it. i lost my faith in you, royalish good looks. What would you fight: one horse-sized duck or several duck-sized horses? several duck sized horses. i mean, i think they only thing they could do is probably peck you and bit you. just kick them and your good. but a horse sized duck could probably step on you and peck you in the head so thats probably harder. Are Star Wars and Star Trek technically future franchises, or nostalgic classics? uh. um. they take place in the future but were created in the olden days, so maybe. yes. no. maybe so. both. i guess nostalgic classics. cause uh... well. if ur talking about future franchises bc they were about the future, since they were both ment to take place in the future, you told me my father was dead from a certian point of view, they are future franchises. but now. idk. the reason theyre one going and probably will never. ever end bc a) i dont want them to and i will go to the ceos of their respective owners and do annyoing ghost things and no one wants that and b) bc people have nostlagia for the original show and movies. so uh yes. Do you like Indiana Jones? If so, which one's your favorite? indiana jones? HEX YEAH. it's harrison ford whos han solo is also han solo and you cant hate harrison ford's characters. okay you probably can but i love them all. plus john williams is. john williams. and ya know, it's GEORGE LUCAS AND STEVEN SPELL-BERG. people had A LOT OF RESPECTE FOR GEORGE LUCAS. the 1st one is probably my favorite. idk what the general concensive of the internet is tho. like for the most part, people agree the prequls are bad, the 6th star wars movie is bad, there half and half with the force awakens, etc, etc. so i know that people really don't like the newest one sooooooooooooo idk. random fun fact: i was indiana jones for halloween when i was uh, five i think? everyone else was like superheros and idk cats, while i was indiana jones! What do you think of Shelby Tucker? ooo, her. i've heard of her before, but i've never formally met her. i think she's in one of my classes or sits near me at lunch or smth, idk, but from what i heard ( and i hear a lot of things), she's pretty annoying. she's like. four. a four year old in high school but hey, i aint going judge a book by it's cover. for all i know she's the next albert einstein. Category:Blog posts